1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for presenting information.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, medical institutions such as hospitals have introduced a system for managing various kinds of medical information as electronic data (information management system) including electronic charts.
This system includes a subsystem for each department, to manage various kinds of medical information such as electronic charts and blood test results on a subsystem-by-subsystem basis.
A technique has also been disclosed for statistically processing and presenting financial data in a medical institution (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-004260, for example).
In the above information management system, however, various kinds of data are dispersion-managed in the subsystems of the respective departments, and are only associated with each other by a uniform code such as a patient ID. This has made it difficult to understand associations between elements forming the various kinds of data, resulting in difficulty in utilizing past data (medical empirical rules).
Further, while doctors study to accumulate knowledge themselves to deal with various patients, they have not always been able to effectively utilize past empirical rules beyond knowledge because human beings are not omnipotent and knowledge has its limits.
In addition, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-004260 presents financial knowledge, not medical knowledge.